France's (Long winded) Bedtime Story
by Hetaliancupcake
Summary: A sick Arthur and his little boys are unable to sleep. Francis pauses from doing paperwork to attend to their needs, putting them to sleep with a bedtime story, hoping that their reality will be fine after tomorrow's meeting with business partners. (Basically Francis telling a majestic (and totally cliche) fairytale on the spot. XD) (FrUk/ FACE) (Human au) one-shot (enjoy! )


France's Fairytale

"Francis?" A voice came from behind Francis, calling his name. He turned and gave a smile to the handsome British man beside him. Francis' husband's voice was full of weariness as Francis turned in his chair to face him.

"Do you need some more water, Hun?" Francis asked quietly. After all the kids were asleep in the other room, and they could wake up so easily from any amount of noise.

"No... I'm just tired and can't sleep. I hate to take you away from your work, but... would you mind..." just then a thump came from the hall, the sound slipping through the crack of the door and alerting Francis' ears. Francis let out a sigh, and stood from his chair, moseying over to the door, and pushing it open. His eyes met the two pairs of his sons' eyes as they looked up at him, guilt painting their faces.

"Aww man, we've been found out..." Alfred pouted and held Matthew's arm. Matthew sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry Al... I'm so clumsy." Alfred sighed and cuddled his brother.

"It's okay Mattie. I said we should do this." Alfred said softly, the boys looked up at Francis and giggled nervously. Francis sighed and bent down to pat them both on their heads.

"What were you boys doing out here anyway?" Francis asked.

"Sorry papa... we were worried about daddy." Mattie murmured.

"So worried! We couldn't sleep a wink, dad!" Alfred agreed. Francis giggled and carried the boys inside the room. They met their father's eyes, he smiled at the tiny children and slowly reached his arms out to them. Francis gently sat them in his arms, them gently patting Arthur's face and nuzzling him. They settled by his side in bed as he pulled the covers snuggly over them all.

"That's very sweet of you, boys. Now we all need some rest, so off to sleep land with you." Arthur said. Alfred whined and Mattie wiggled wildly.

"Daddy! We can't sleep without some sort of story, or even better a lullaby!" Alfred contested.

"Yeah, please!" Mattie agreed. Francis sighed and wiped Arthur's forehead with a towel.

"Boys, your father has a fever and needs some rest. And I can't sing." Arthur giggled.

"You do sound like a frog when you sing...try for daddy to sleep without one okay boys? Your father has to do a lot of paperwork, even mine tonight." They pouted and turned away to face the wall and snuggled in.

"Okay."

"We'll try." With the boys declaration and Arthur's denial of need, Francis turned back to sign some more paperwork.

((((_))))

Francis let out a sigh and turned to the clock. One A.M. and he hadn't gotten to sleep, only half of the stack on his desk had been completed. At this rate, the meeting tomorrow was going to be a failure. The notes he wrote were vague and the presentation had yet to be finished. The business partners were sure to let them go. They'd lose their little shop's support and probably lose a lot of business. Things were not looking good. Not only that but it was reasonable for him to be worried about this new spring up sickness in Arthur. It seemed he got sicker much more often as of late. He had to soldier on and at least try to keep one problem stable. He stood up and turned away, gently walking towards the door, hoping to drink a glass of coffee. The sounds of shifting sheets stopped his feet in the doorway.

"You still unable to sleep, hun?" Francis whispered. Arthur cleared his throat and let out a weak chuckle.

"Yeah... I can't get my body to rest, even though I feel so weary." He answered. "Would you mind getting me a glass of milk. I know it's silly, but-"

"No, its not." Francis met his husband's eyes, flashing a tired smile. After beginning to brew some coffee he grabbed a glass of milk and found himself in a chair next to the bed, holding one of his husband's hands.

"I'm sorry you have to do my paperwork too. Are you working through it fine?"

"Don't worry about it, Arthur. I'll get it done. I'm making some coffee, that'll help me get through it. Is there anything I can do to help you rest?" Francis watched him sip at his milk slowly. After Arthur sat the glass on the bedside table, he made the face. The face that told Francis, that yes, he did want something else. He just didn't want to say it for some reason. "Hun?"

"Well... I would like you to tell a short story. Like how you used to read me to sleep when I felt ill. You remember don't you? Your voice is more soothing than silence sometimes." Francis remembered quite well. Those days up on their favorite hill, chatting and carrying on; days that turned into nights where Francis would read Arthur to sleep beside him, and then carry him home. Days without so much stress and worry.

"Of course, my love. I shall make one up just for you. Where to begin... once upon a time in a kingdom of beauty and grace, there lived a royal family. A beautiful blonde woman with cerulean eyes and ultimate charismatic charm was the queen, alongside her slightly less well kept husband with darker blonde hair and emerald eyes. They had a son, the prince. His name was... well let's just call him Francis." With that prologue, his husband rolled his eyes and chuckled, pulling the blankets atop him a little better.

"Really, you frog? Ugh, continue." Arthur murmured.

"The queen noticed sometime before her sons coronation was to take place that he had been sneaking out in paupers clothing to peruse the kingdom. Not only that but he was sneaking off to speak with a specific artist vendor every day. This was not proper behavior for a soon to be king, as he was supposed to be training and trying to find a suitable lady to court. That night she confronted her son and forbade him from leaving the castle grounds before the coronation. Prince Francis-"

"Pfft!"

"What?" Francis asked, a smile creeping onto his face. Arthur just held his mouth and motioned with his hand for it to continue.

"Prince Francis did not like this rule at all, for he had fallen in love with the man of artistic prowess. He was the only one who never recognized him out in public, and he always talked to Francis, even if some of his comments were rather crude. Before he knew it he went everyday, as his heart yearned more and more to see the man, and figure him out. The smoke of rage flew out his ears, and his face heated up. Verbal acid spat out from his mouth as he declared he had no wish to rule a kingdom he couldn't interact with freely, and ran to his room. He gathered only a little food, some money, and his blandest outfits to leave the castle grounds with. In his rage, he hadn't really realized he had no one he knew enough to take him in. A thought struck him after some wandering and he knew he had but one place to go."

"Predictable..." a small voice came from the sheets. Arthur's mouth hadn't moved. They both looked at the little ones, supposed to be asleep beside them.

"Boys... are you really asleep?" Arthur asked. The boy's both shifted as though they were wiggling in their sleep. But they looked more suspicious that way. Arthur turned them around and cuddled them closer, revealing their obvious open eyes.

"Hehe... sorry, Daddy."

"We really wanted that bedtime story, and we couldn't fall asleep." With a sigh Arthur pulled the blanket atop all three of then better.

"Alright boys, but we should have no trouble sleeping after this. Now, hon. Continue your predictable bedtime story." Francis smiled and brushed his children's hair out of their eyes.

"The young, handsome prince found his way to the man's shop. It was more ornate than some of the others it sat beside, and it held gorgeous paintings of various sizes behind the glass. It was hard to imagine someone without royal teaching having so much talent. It was truly more amazing than any art he made, for it was normally bland and boring. It was growing dark out, the streets began to thin of people walking down them. His shop light was still on and he was inside helping his last customer of the day. If he waited any longer this man might turn him away. Inside he went and inside he stood. Prince Francis approached the counter, as the other customer left. The blonde man with green eyes straightened and met his eyes.

"Oh it's you. Look, I'm closing up so if you're not gonna buy something..." This man, Art as he was called, started to tell him the obvious, but Prince Francis pulled out all of his money and said,

"I don't want to buy anything but a piece of art. That one to be exact of the royal family. It's very nice." Art's face scrunched up and he sighed.

"As long as you have the money sure, even though it's one of my favorites. At least you're actually buying something this time, you frog."

"That guy must lose a lot of customers due to his anger, papa. If he talks to them like that, I mean." Little Mattie commented. Francis gave a nod and a chuckle.

"Well, he did, but not because some didn't deserve it. Prince Francis was the only one who didn't really deserve it, but it was just a small ongoing joke anyways. The others were quite rude and always critiqued his work in an inappropriate manner."

"This is so _not_ cliche. Please continue, you frog." Arthur murmured. And so Francis did.

"Prince Francis bought the piece had it wrapped and then sat it by the door. He opened the door, but he just couldn't leave. Art was concerned when he saw the man not leaving and also a bit wary for his own safety. You could never be too careful these days, after all.

"What is it, frog? Something wrong?" Art asked. Prince Francis turned and gave a small, weak smile.

"I know you do not know me very well... and I know you can say no. But I have been kicked out of my home, and I know no one else even remotely here. I was just... no it was silly. I should leave, I'm sorry to have bothered you." Prince Francis said, turning and stepping out of the door. He made it some way down the street with the painting, the streetlights dim and in others the bulbs broken, making it hard to see anything but outlines of buildings and such.

""Wait, hey!" Came a loud, frantic voice. Art jogged up behind the prince and grabbed his shoulder stopping him in place. "You have some money yes? Just pay me some in the morning for housing you. It'd be a shame for that painting to get robbed from you while you sleep in an alley." And so Prince Francis stayed at Art's lovely abide atop his storefront. He slept on the couch and ate breakfast with the man, although the food wasn't entirely like he was used to, he was glad for Art's hospitality and excused himself. He gathered up his bag once more and headed for the door, and opened it. He turned and pulled out his money to hand to Art, but Art pushed it back into his hand. "Don't worry about it, Frog. You look like you need more money than to give it away. Didn't you say yesterday you have nowhere to go? What are you planning to do when you leave my shop, huh?" Prince Francis swallowed hard. He didn't want to go home, as he knew what awaited him there, but he couldn't force himself upon this kind man who he knew struggled with his shop and his own life.

"Wow, the Prince should try to make up with his family, right dad? If they love him they'll understand, right?" Alfred asked, his eyes becoming more sleepy by the second.

"You would think, Al." Arthur said, and pulled him closer.

"Art shut the door and pulled Prince Francis by the hand to his counter and handed him a shopkeeper assistant tag. "In exchange for staying here, you can help me and earn a little money. Just until you figure it out, got it?" Prince Francis' eyes lit up as he found renewed hope in the chance to help Art and pulled him into a bear hug, crying and shouting thank you rapidly. Art pushed him off gently and sighed. "I'll cancel this agreement if you do that again. You're lucky I need an assistant." And with that this partnership began. Prince Francis enjoyed staying with Art and learning about him, but he still couldn't help but regret leaving home, and missing his family. One night after a long day of selling he closed up the shop, and reported to Art. Art told him dinner was ready, and although Prince Francis heard the call he lay in bed facing the wall. He silently cried, and wiped the tears, for he knew at this point it would take a miracle to convince him to go home, and miracles don't happen to people like him."

""Francis?" He called as he opened his door. Francis curled further into a ball and wrapped himself in blankets refusing to speak, for it would give away his current pathetic state. " Are you alright? Dinners ready?"

""Please, Art, I just... I'm sad and you can't do anything about it. " Francis finally answered, wiping his tears and crying a little louder. "

""What is it, frog? I'm sure I can say something cheesy to make you feel better. As much as I'd hate to help you any more than I do, haha. I hate to see anyone sad? Is it the store duties? Customers, they give me slack all the time, so-" Art began."

""You'd just call me a liar. Even if I showed you proof." Francis interrupted. Prince Francis was overly emotional as it so happens, he doesn't really think rationally or anything, when he gets like that, so people typically don't try to help.""

"Papa, this is a sad story, is it going to end happily?" Mattie murmured. Francis gave a tired smile and glanced to the clock. 1:30 A.M. He turned back to them and laughed softly.

"Well if I told you that, It'd give it away. It's almost over, don't worry." Alfred was already asleep and Arthur let out a yawn signaling the effects of the story, so not much more would be necessary. "Art came in and shut the door behind him, tiptoeing over to his bed and began peeling back the blankets. Francis just let it happen, and covered his face with his hands. "Hey, frog? Look just tell me, it'll be okay." Francis wiped his eyes again and sat up. Art was a kind man, and he hadn't even told him his name or let him in to his life. The prince grabbed his bag and pulled out his family ring, that had the crest of his family on the silver surrounding the sapphire gem. Art furrowed his brows and watched as Francis placed it in his hands."

""I can't go home... I can't go... I can't go home because my parents are the king and queen. They won't let me leave and visit the city, and they want me to marry some girl I'm not in love with. It may be silly, but... I've fallen for someone else. Someone they'd never approve of. I should be happy I left, but i, i- I miss them so much." His cries became frenzied as he collapsed on Art's chest and cried against him. Art gave a small chuckle, and patted Francis's head."

""I believe you," Art said, before lifting Francis off him. "You look just like the prince, how could I not know it was you. I might be from the neighboring kingdom, but I've been here for a while and it'd be hard not to know who rules this kingdom." Francis stopped crying gradually and thanked Art. "No need to thank me. Come eat something before bed." So they ate. The next day was very life altering. They woke up and Francis managed the storefront in his shopkeepers assistant clothes his hair in a ponytail, and feeling much better. Art hadn't woke up yet, when business had slowed a tad. He sneaked towards that bck room, where Art said he did his painting. He always wanted a peek inside, just to get a spoiler for his works. Canvas was laid against the floor and three different easels held new works. One barely begun, one finished and one... of him? Or rather Prince Francis."

""What are you doing in here!" Art's voice screamed behind him."

""Just wanted to see your current work, Art. Can I just say, I look great in watercolor!" A blush spread violently across Art's face as his secret was discovered."

"Get out! You're not more special than anyone else!"

""The painting says different, hahaha!" Francis gave a hearty laugh, as Art chased him out of his paint room and yelled at him to help the customers. Francis smiled and walked to the door as Art stood at the counter. "Okay, okay, I'll give you time to explain it, haha." Art stood there as he left blushing like a maniac and pulled out a piece of paper. He wrote a reminder for himself saying 'tell him your secret', and placed the paper behind the counter. Meanwhile, outside the store a voice came from behind Francis."

""Sir, may we buy this please? This painting isn't actually bad, it's gorgeous! Don't you think hon?" Francis turned to find the queen and the king pointing at a painting of the castle done so artistically. He let out a squeak and they noticed his face. They stood awkwardly staring at each other. Suddenly, both Francis and his mother's eyes intensified until she pulled him into a hug. "Francis, oh... we thought something bad had happened to you. Oh god... so is this the shop of the artist you snuck out to watch, I can see why, their work is magnificent!" Francis was shocked by the sudden acceptance and stepped back."

"I missed you guys too... and yes, yes it is. Do you actually want that painting?" Francis asked."

""Yes, of course! Oh, and that one too! Here, give them this much, it should cover it. Listen, honey... we want you back home, so we want to invite you both to the ball. If this is what you want then... we need to at least meet this Art, okay? We can't lose you sweetie, you're much more important, as your father had made me realize. The kingdom comes to fall if the family leading can't stay together. I'm so sorry I acted that way." Francis wiped his tears and hugged his parents once more, taking the written invitations and waved them off. Luckily, no one was at the shop that early to notice that exchange. Later, Francis told Art about his parent's ball and the confrontation in general. Art was forced to divulge that maybe he had a crush on the prince and stood as Francis tried to kiss him. He agreed to go to the ball though it would be a lot of attention, and forgot once again to tell him his secret. He'd find out soon though."

"Ah! Here comes my son and his artist lover! Open the gate, let me greet them!" The queen shouted. They were a bit surprised to see Francis dressed all snazzy along with another quite dapper man.

"Ah, hello mother! This is Art." Francis said, smiling as Art blushed from the attention. He caught sight of some familiar faces and almost suggested they leave. Art didn't want to see his family again. The queen pulled them up the path to the raised stage and stood in front of the crowd of noble families, and other royals from other kingdoms. Art wanted to scream as his Mother's eyes fell upon him and eyed him warily. Francis held his hand tight though and smiled.

"You're the best Art. Don't let them break you. We deserve this, and you deserve happiness."

"Hello, honored guests, as you'll notice, my husband and I have realized something. A long time ago, many told us that we should not go against tradition and I should marry another noble, just as my mother had. But i did not. And I never regretted it. Our kingdom ties with all of your kingdoms have been increasingly stable, and no need for alliances has ever arisen. I have decided our son deserves the same liberty that me, and other rulers have been allowed. Love and family is imprtant, and I trust my son when he says he can be a good king without marrying someone he does not love, and keep the ties strong. I give you my blessing Francis. I want to support you and this royal family and light the way for spreading peace and love." Art was blushing madly by the end of her speech and the room was almost completely silent. Luckily, Francis didn't miss a beat, and pulled Art in for a kiss. Art's fear and Francis' doubts disappeared, and clapping erupted around them. Only a few uncomfortable people left and they did it silently. Art's mother came close and gave him an unexpected hug, announcing she gave her blessing as well, shocking Francis more than Art, who hadn't even known Art was royalty. They lived happily ever after in a strengthened and unified alliance and still as in love as ever. The end." Francis whispered.

Everyone was asleep now and he'd need to finish the rest of the paperwork before getting up for the presentation early tomorrow.

((((_))))

Francis awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee invading his nose. He had finished the paperwork, and the presentation before passing out at 3 A.M, on his desk. He straightened himself out and stood, headed for the kitchen where his family sat enjoying some baked goods that he had made the day before, and some breakfast that Arthur had cooked for them all. A plate sat at his place at the table and he sat down and joined them.

"Hello, honey! Thank you for the story, the boys loved it, and I feel as good as new. I took a look over the presentation to make sure it was all good, and I am ready to explain our ideas to the partners. They're sure to love everything, I'm certain of it!" Arthur said, exuberant. The boy's smiled, full of energy and agreed about the story.

"Are you sure you're well enough, sweetie?" Francis said in a weary and worried tone.

"That's what I just said isn't it? Jeez, they'll be here in an hour. Drink some coffee and get dressed. Splash your face with some water too. You'll need me there, and I feel better, so don't you worry, frog." The boys giggled at the remark.

((((_))))

After the presentation and the explanation, with Arthur by his side, the business partners smiled and shook their hands. They agreed to fund expansion and help market their small art shop to a bigger audience, gaining them more customers. After they left, Francis let out a sigh of relief.

"We did it! This would never be possible without you, Frog. This is probably silly, but I fell asleep before the story ended... how did it end?" Francis smirked and pulled Arthur into a kiss.

"As ours continues, Mon Cher. In a strengthened and unified alliance, both of us very much in love." Arthur laughed and punched Francis in the shoulder.

"You're so damn corny."

"I know."

A/n: Okay, so hello! It's me again, I'm back with a one-shot! (And I apologize for the length...) I'm sorry I haven't written anything, a lot has happened and if I'm being honest my hands just weren't up for it. My mind didn't let me write anything even though I wanted to. I'll be doing more chapters of carousel and spellbound soul soon, so don't sharpen your pitchforks and come like an angry mob at me please, XD. Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and remember to follow me for other stories and if you're new to my writings, check a couple other things out! Leave a review to let me know how you liked it, and I'll see you in my next writings! Bye! :3 ~Hetaliancupcake


End file.
